Modern kayaks are often rotation molded in polyethylene. The rotation molding process is rational and economic, especially in comparison to the manufacture of fiberglass boats. The molding technology provides strong and durable kayaks. A variety of versatile kayaks adapted for a wide range of specific use are available, such as long distance paddling, paddling in the archipelago or at sea.
These kayaks are well adapted for their different purposes and show different character in regard of maneuverability, stability and speed but they all have the drawback that they are not specifically adapted for storing or transporting when they are not used.